


Get Up, Yamaguchi

by puppychus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But not married, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future AU, Living Together, M/M, dorks being cute, fake sick fic, shy tsukki, yama pretends to be sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppychus/pseuds/puppychus
Summary: Yamaguchi doesn't wanna get up so he does what he can to not get up until Tsukki promises him something.-“Yamaguchi, you need to get up. We have our class today.” Said boy whined, waving a hand in the air.“No… I'm too tired.” He yawned, curling his hand back into a fist on top of the pillow underneath his head. Kei sighed, rolling his eyes.Pushing himself as deep into the covers as he could, Tadashi coughed softly and wheezed dramatically.“T-Tsukki, I think I’m sick… Cough cough.” Tadashi whispered, not trying to hide his grin. Kei looked on boredly but he could feel himself smiling fondly. The dark haired boy let out a few more fake coughs and even a sneeze. He was giggling the whole time he did, making Kei cover his mouth to hide his laughter.





	Get Up, Yamaguchi

**Author's Note:**

> yama is a loser

Soft snores filled the quiet room as Tadashi hugged a pillow, legs half wrapped around the plush object. The space next to him lay warm and dented, but the body of another was absent. Kei stood at the end of the bed, arms folded as he watched Tadashi. The neighbourhood volleyball team had gone out last night for drinks, Tadashi and Kei staying sober as the designated drivers. Tadashi had been out much longer than Kei since the people he had driven home lived much further away than those Kei drove. Kei rubbed a hand down his face and poked at one of Tadashi’s feet under the blankets.

“Yamaguchi, you need to get up. We have our class today.” After graduating college, the both of them had begun teaching a class for kids on how to play volleyball. Tadashi still found it surprising how willing Kei had been to teach the class, but he never brought it up. Today was one of those classes, but Tadashi still laid in bed. Said boy whined, waving a hand in the air.

“No… I'm too tired.” He yawned, curling his hand back into a fist on top of the pillow underneath his head. Kei sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Yamaguchi.” His voice had a slightly warning tone and Kei noticed a small smile forming on Tadashi’s lips. Pushing himself as deep into the covers as he could, Tadashi coughed softly and wheezed dramatically.

“T-Tsukki, I think I’m sick… Cough cough.” Tadashi whispered, not trying to hide his grin. Kei looked on boredly but he could feel himself smiling fondly. The dark haired boy let out a few more fake coughs and even a sneeze. He was giggling the whole time he did, making Kei cover his mouth to hide his laughter.

“I know you aren’t sick, Yamaguchi.” He grumbled, walking around so he could crouch in front of Tadashi’s face. “Come on, get up.” He lifted a hand to prod at Tadashi’s cheek with a smug grin. Tadashi smiled ear to ear, burying his face into the pillow.

“Who’s Yamaguchi? Go away, stranger, I’m asleep.” Kei rolled his eyes hard, resting his forehead on the edge of the mattress. The sheets shifted under his head as Tadashi shifted more onto his side. A smirk found Kei’s lips as he tilted his head up and laying his chin on the mattress in front of Tadashi’s nose.

“Tadashi.” The purr trickled out of his mouth, floating peacefully into the ears of the other. Tadashi blushed hard but kept his composure. He coughed weakly again, biting his lip as he watched Kei carefully. Kei leaned his head to the side and hummed. “Get up, Tadashi.” He whispered softly, leaning in so his lips were resting on the lobe of Tadashi’s ear. His face grew even redder and he grabbed the pillow, whines muffled as Kei chuckled. Tadashi whimpered, biting the pillowcase so he wouldn’t squeak. Kei reached up and ran his fingers through Tadashi’s soft and tangle-free locks. “You aren’t sick, you dummy.”

“The bed is warm though.” His voice was small as he gazed up at Kei with hazy eyes. Tadashi was keening under Kei’s unusual affection, doing anything to keep the attention coming. Kei, of course had realised this but kept petting his boyfriend to keep him content. He curled his fingers in and scratched softly at Tadashi’s scalp. A mewl escaped the sleepy boy’s throat, the both of them flushing bright red and looking away embarrassedly. Fingers sliding out of Tadashi’s hair made him look up and raise a cheeky eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something to Kei but the other spoke first.

“I’ll give you a kiss if you get up.” He mumbled, obviously embarrassed by saying that. Tadashi started up at Kei in shock, mouth falling open. Thoughts flooded Tadashi’s head, dizzy and getting dizzier. He should get up before Tsukki changes his mind. He should try and get Tsukki to come back to bed with him. Maybe he should try the sick ploy again. Tsukki should give him a kiss any-

A loud cough pushed out of the thoughts, making Tadashi snap to attention. Kei stood there with a red face, hands folded neatly behind him as he waited for Tadashi’s response. The bed vibrated with the boy’s exhale, and Kei jumped with a yelp when Tadashi practically shot out of bed. With small pants and puffs of air, the dark haired boy grinned toothily at Tsukki. He hummed softly, tilting his head to the side.

“I'm up.” He lilted, fumbling over his tongue and pinching a bit of his cheek with his molars. Heat could practically be felt rising off Kei’s face, but the boy pouted and leaned forward. Lips touched Tadashi’s forehead and the skin tingled with love and excitement. Kei pulled back slowly, hands fidgeting behind his back. Tadashi practically purred at the simple touch, smile dopey with eyes closed. Kei’s lips twitched at the corners and he turned around, walking towards their bedroom door.

“I'll give you another when you come down for breakfast.” The door shut behind the words, leaving Tadashi in a blushing state. His sharp inhale filled the room and he wilted against the bed, biting his lip and letting out a squeal. He knew it was ridiculous, to still get so flustered at Tsukki’s affection, but he just couldn't _help it._ The boy hardly showed his love in that way and it got Tadashi so shaky in the knees. Of course he did show affection, but it was usually in the small ways of asking how his day had been and what dogs he’d seen that day, sometimes even using his given name (mostly). Kisses weren't rare but Tadashi treated them like a delicacy, savouring them when he got them and keeping them as long as he could. So the promise of _another_ kiss drove Tadashi’s arms and legs like a motor, pushing him to get dressed quickly. He slipped on a sweater and his shorts, grabbing socks to put on downstairs. Bouncing down the stairs, he landed in the kitchen and tumbled forward into Kei. He gasped and giggled slightly, taking a step back.

“Sorry, Tsukki!” He grinned cheerfully, smelling the toast and eggs drifting in the room. Kei barely gave Tadashi a chance to breathe before leaning in and kissing his lips slowly. The shorter’s shoulders tensed up as he was kissed but he very quickly relaxed. He dropped one of his socks when he wrapped his arms around Kei’s neck to hold him closer. Kei made a small noise of content when Tadashi pulled him in, mitted hands tentatively touching his waist. Tadashi’s lips tingled as he pressed closer, fingers twitching and fidgeting over Kei’s back. The two pulled away for a breath, deep pants filling the space between them. Kei bit his lip with a small groan as he stayed slumped over. He inhaled slowly through his nose, taking in the scent of Tadashi mixing with the cinnamon rolls in the oven. Standing up straighter, he caught Tadashi blushing and watching Kei happily. He coughed, straightening up and pushing his glasses up.

“I cooked cinnamon rolls.” He mumbled awkwardly, causing Tadashi to smile fondly.  
“Thank you, Kei.” Tadashi purred, finally gaining back his composure and confidence. “Can I have you on the side instead of juice?”

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by minhyabenero on insta :)


End file.
